


Happy birthday Reiju!

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: A little drabble about Reijus birthday with a sweet ending!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Happy birthday Reiju!

**Author's Note:**

> 30/11/2020.
> 
> The Queen's birthday!,Happy brithday Reiju!!!

The princess sighed,her blue eyes darting around her room as she slipped herlsef out of bed,running her fingers lightly through her hair as she walked towards the door which contained the bathroom.

She pulled herself into the room,and showered.

It just felt like a normal day so far.

After she had finished,she pulled her normal outfit on,and left her room, maids were rushing around the halal,smiling as they saw the princess.

It's just a normal Day,like always.

She walked into the grand hall,all ready seeing her Brothers there,waiting for Thier sister so the meal could begin.

"Finally! I'm hungry!"

She rolled her eyes as she sat down,her cup getting filled immediately with the sweet tea.

"Thank you"

The maid nodded with a soft smile

"Please enjoy Miss Rejiu"

She gently picked up her teacup,gently blowing in the Liquid beofre taking a small sip,the apple flavour flowing down her throat,warming it.

Breakfast went as usual,the Brothers eating and talking about some mission whiel Judge talked About some plan,Rejiu just wanted the day to be over with.

Besides,this is a normal Day.

Sh wished Sanji could have maybe been here,at the least he would have joined her with what she planned today.

After being released from breakfast,she slipped up to her room,pulling out the red Cape she had worn earlier at Sanji's wedding,clipping it as she walked downstairs,towards the kitchen,a soft smile on her face,her blue eyes gleaming.

Entering the kitchen,the chef's smiled as she waved  
She opened the fridge gently,picking up the white netted basket,and walked over,smiling.

She headed down the halls of the castle,keeping a tight grip onto her basket,her eyes staying to the floor.

This is just a normal day..

"Rejiu!"

Turning around,Apon hearing her name she saw Ichiji,Niji and Yonji. Ichiji holding a white letter.

"Yes?"

Ichiji handed her letter,which she gently took,glancing down seeing the handwriting that belonged to BlackLeg Sanji

"What is this?"

"That weakling wrote it and told us to give it to you on your birthday"

Rejiu smiled,holding the letter gently,she turned away,waving them goodbye.

"Rejiu,Happy birthday"

"Happy birthday Reiju."

"Happy birthday..Rejiu"

She smiled gently,her eyes tearing up,as she turned around smiling at them

"Thank you Ichiji,Niji and Yonji"

The trio nodded and left,Rejiu coutinued her way,Levaing the castle,the garden flowers shining brightly agaisnt the warming sun.

She smiled,gently weaving her way thriught the garden,till she saw the headstone she was looking for.

She kneeled down,placing the basket down as her eyes glanced at the head stone,where lied.

Sora Vinsmoke.

"Hi Mom,so it's my birthday....But it just feels normal,maybe that's becuase it seemed like everyone forgot....but..Ichiji,Niji and Yonji Atleast wished me a happy birthday..."

Glancing at the letter,she popped it open,smiling

"Happy birthday Rejiu!,I hope you have a good day, relaxing and enjoy your day as much as you can being there with them,hopefully you enjoy your cake though :)

-Sanji"

She wiped her teary eyes and smiled,clutching it to her chest,she was happy he had written Something,it made it feel a bit better.

A flash of blue caught her eyes,as she glanced over to her basket,a small blue butterfly rested atop it,flapping its wings gently,making Reiju smile.

The lid gently flung open,the butterfly, flapping away to the headstone,resting

She placed her hand in,pullign a small Apple out,biting it.

Int he distance,a small peice of paper flew by,resting onto a small pink flower,saying.

"Happy birthday day to my princess,Reiju <3 From Momma"


End file.
